


The Fine Art of Feeling Alive

by StarMaamMke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: Joyce wants to feel, but doesn't know what else she wants. Hopper wants something more, and tries to move on when he can't get what he wants.





	The Fine Art of Feeling Alive

If someone had told a teenaged Joyce Horowitz, that years upon years later, she would be white-knuckling a headboard as she writhed against Jim Hopper’s mouth and tongue - the same Jim Hopper that used the same breath to sock Lonnie Byers’ nose out of alignment and told her he hoped Joyce died in a fire after he caught them going to SnowBall together - she would’ve laughed (or spit) in that person’s face. 

 

But here they were. 

 

Joyce bit down hard on her lip, desperate to keep her whimpering to a minimum, considering that her oldest was asleep across the hall, and headphones or no, that fact made her almost painfully self-aware of what a vocal lover she was when it came to…

 

“I’m gonna come!” She whispered hoarsely as the muscles in her thighs twitched and trembled, her knees turning to jelly. No sooner had she made that fairly obvious announcement, she found herself being lifted and maneuvered so that she was on all fours and he was… he was…

 

“Is this what you wanted?” He growled, his fingers biting into one shoulder as he slammed into her with all of the grace and care of a blind Grizzly. It hurt like a punishment, but it was exquisite and she was too far gone to care that he was worn down and angry with her. “Does this help?”

 

She bit her wrist to muffle the shriek that still managed to echo off of the walls of her bedroom. He came apart soon after, pulling away suddenly and rolling onto his back as he gasped out his completion, spilling cum onto his stomach. She tried to roll towards him, but he scooted away with a curse, and she retreated to her cold end of the bed. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured before turning away. He didn’t answer. 


End file.
